Of Devils,Angels and Contracts
by Enuj-Kuchiki
Summary: Hiruma grinned."Devil's don't forget contracts,fucking angel."


Author's note:

My fanfic tribute to my fave Eyeshield 21 characters.

Hiruma Youichi and Anezaki Mamori.

I love the romantic tension between those who've watched the ES21 anime series and read the manga,I hope you

can relate...and will get my point.

Wrote this fanfic on 2010 and it is just NOW that I got the guts to publish it here!

Anyways, I hope that Inagaki-san and Murata-san will do a sequel for Eyeshield 21.*squeal*

I love ES21!

Disclaimer:I do not own Eyeshield 21 and if I do,Hiruma and Mamori will be married on the last episode and they'll have a son

named Ryuji.*wink*

* * *

Mamori decided to pony tailed her now shoulder-length auburn hair to cool is a very hot day indeed,she thought to

herself as she was looking right out of the Sakyoudai University football field.

She had just finished her usual paperwork for

Sakyoudai ame-futo club where she's the team manager.

It was tiring job but she love it and also,it is not the first time she became a team manager.

Way back in her highschool days in Deimon Highschool when she was in 2nd year,she was the manager of Devil

bats ame-futo club.

At first ,she must admit that her objective in joining that club was to protect her childhood friend Sena but as time

progresses she have learned to love both team and the sport itself- American football.

And here she is right now,doing what

she have grown to love.

"Oi,fucking manager,"a familiar voice spoke behind her.

She didn't have to turn around to see who it let out a heavy sigh.

"For the nth times...how many times do I need to tell you that don't call me like that?I have a name,so call me by it."

"So,shall I call you- _Fucking_ Mamori,eh?"

"Hiruma-kun!"she snapped as she turns to see the lanky figure of Hiruma Youichi- the Sakyoudai ame-futo captain

and seems that nothing has changed, he's still wearing that old devilish grin and an armalite was resting on his

have known him for almost four years .

They were classmates back there in Deimon .

He was also the founder and quarterback of the Devil bats ame-futo .

She had been working with him for almost three years.

She sighed to herself.

Hiruma flashed his demonic grin. "Daydreaming about those damn creampuffs again,fucking manager?"

She pouted."Shut up."

She heard him cackled.

"Quit spacing out. We better get going,we need to gather data from our next opponent."

He said then walks away from her.

"You could ask me politely,you know?"

she snorted as she follows him.

"Hiruma-kun?" she called,he only grunted. "I thought we'll be having a meeting

today with other members?"

Hiruma didn't answer so she just remained quiet until they got into the parking lot of Sakyoudai .

She eyed warily at the truck that they will use as their 'service vehicle'.

Thanks to Musashi-kun,a friend and ex-team mate from Devil bats who 'gave' (more likely,Hiruma asked for it) it to

Hiruma as a gift.

*sweatdrop*

"Hop in,"Hiruma ordered as she let out a sigh before she climb to the passenger seat.

She gave a shy smile as she silently prayed for their safety.

Hiruma drives like a maniac (Based on experiences) and before she could fasten her seatbelt,Hiruma suddenly

reached for her hand and held it.

Her cheeks burned.

"H-Hiruma-kun?"

"Happy fucking anniversary,fucking girlfriend."

She smiled at him,he remembered their anniversary!

It's been two years since Hiruma asked her to be his girlfriend.

And it was on their graduation day that he asked her.

To her suprise she immediately said "yes".

Who could've thought that the demon and angel would fallen in love together?

"I thought you forgot about it..."

He grinned."Devil's don't forget contracts,fucking angel."

"Contracts?"

"You had made a contract with this devil two years ago,right?"

Hiruma cackled. "And along with that ,I told you before that if ever we made it after two

years we'll be having another contract."

Mamori blinked.

"So,you're telling me that 'we' will be having another 'contract'?

Hiruma-kun!What do you think of our relationship?A business plan?How could you!" She was angry at him.

"Don't you want to hear my new contract proposal to you?" Hiruma retorted.

"Okay.I'll listen,this better be good or else-"

Great!what a way to celebrate their anniversary!She snorted.

Hiruma looked at her for a moment then looks away.

"My next contract with you will be a-" He rooted something on his jeans pocket.

"I...I'm offering a fucking marriage proposal."

Mamori gasped as he handed her a tiny black velvet box.

With shaky hands,she open it and managed to squeak an 'Oh,my gooodness-' as she saw an

elegant silver ring with a pink diamond inside of it.

It never crossed her mind that Hiruma would propose to her this much early!

"H-Hiruma-kun..."

"It's not that we're getting married now.

In two years ...we'll do it ,so don't fret,okay?"

She was speechless.

"Cat got your tongue,fucking girlfriend?"

Hiruma stared at her and she could swear that she saw fear on those emerald eyes.

"So,are you saying damn 'yes' or damn 'no'?"

She smiled again and put the ring on her ring finger.

She watch in awe as it glistens. _Perfect fit!_ "Two years you say?"

Hiruma mumbled something and held her chin up."So?"

"Well,I'm going to say...yes."

Her heart was thumping so loud as she speak. "Yes,I'll marry you Hiruma Youichi..In two

years time,of course."

Hiruma grinned.

"Ya-ha!"he muttered under his breath before he bent down his head to kiss her passionately.

She felt her heart glowed.

It seems that aside from their graduation and the Rice tournament- -

 ** _Their_ ** wedding day will also be on the list as one of those days,that they will really look forward to.

And she couldn't hardly wait for it.

****Owari.


End file.
